


Twitter Troubles

by sebtacularvettel



Series: 2017 Formula 1 season [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebtacularvettel/pseuds/sebtacularvettel
Summary: Seb takes Lewis' phone sometimes because it's full of modern applications.





	Twitter Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Late night idea :)

"Lewis Hamilton rejects an invitation to make a public show of reconciliation with Sebastian Vettel" I hear Seb read out loud.

"Bullshit!" I can hear him roll his eyes at that one. 

"Hailey Baldwin hmm not interested, Gigi Hadid that makes zero sense whatsoever..." I hear Seb read quietly as he is scrolling...through something. I walk from the living room part of our hotel room to our bedroom to investigate.

"Seb-", he quickly throws the phone under the pillow.

"Yes?" he asks as innocently as he can. I sit on the bed just next to Seb's feet and look at him.

"What are you doing?" 

"Oh nothing, you knooow...just bored since we have finished everything for today." he answers, slurring out a few words and looking at the ceiling.

"Seb, whose phone is under the pillow?" I ask him very calmly but deep inside I am trying not to smile.

"Uh...mine." he answers with a very child-like smile but it doesn't change the fact that I know that it's my phone.

"Yours has a case...and is in your pocket." I say while looking at his pocket where a phone case with a german flag is barely visible.

"See that explains quite a lot..." 

"Give me my phone Seb."

"No-", he answers and groans, -"I like Twitter"

"So it was you?" I say as I remember few confused posts from my fans.

"Me?" Seb points at himself, chuckling.

"It was you who followed National Geographic, Donald Trump-"

"Okay in my defence National Geographic posts beautiful pictures of nature and animals, second how can I make fun off Donald Trump if I am not completely informed about what he is doing I cannot afford making a factually incorrect joke."

"-and also a vodka company and I singer whose name I cannot pronounce."

"Oh no that was Kimi."

"Kimi?!?! Why did you give him my phone?!"

"He took it from me while we were in a meeting-", he says as with every word I start glaring at him even more, "- hey don't look at me like that! We were in a meeting, I was bored and you were sleeping so I took your phone because you have all the social media and games, when Kimi took it from me I couldn't do anything or else I would've gotten scolded by Maurizio."

Seb sits up and gives me a hug, "Do you forgive me?" he asks while doing a little bit of his puppy eyes.

"There is nothing to forgive just don't give my phone to anyone else again, without my approval of course." I say with a smile. Seb kisses my cheek before he excitedly gets my phone from under the pillow and gives it to me.

"I like the piano tiles game it's really fun-" 

"You oldschool idiot" he looks at me confused, as I interrupt him before sitting next to me and looking at my phone.

"You liked a tweet from Sky F1 that suggests that you needed to be given a race ban" I look at Seb's worried face as I unlike the tweet and chuckle, 

"You just started a media storm, babe."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed it we needed some fluff after all these events❤


End file.
